


Expensive Pizza

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Entity AU, Nothing explicit but Dwight has some very naughty thoughts, i wrote this late at night huehuehuehu, the legion is only mentioned as some ne'erdowell'rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: Dwight, a simple pizza deliever, gets a 5 star review on google.For dmod- you know the deal





	Expensive Pizza

_ I’ve delivered to shadier places _ , Dwight swallows his tongue when he sees the address of the place he’s been sent to deliver pizza to: one of the seediest apartments places this side of the city that made Dwight’s own living quarters seem like a palace in comparison.

 

At first, he had refused to go  _ back  _ to this bottom-dweller neighborhood after being mugged at knifepoint by some hooligan in a crudely drawn wooden mask with a funny Canadian accent;  _ they caught him later- was his name Frank or Joey? Or were there two of them?-  _ either way, Dwight refused to go back and he kept his word about it for nearly a year, eternally grateful his manager didn’t push him about it.

 

Until tonight. His manager had marched right up to him with an odd look on his face and handed him a slip of paper with the address and way too many zeros on it, telling him  _ “if they really give you this tip, you can take off the next week and go to Disney World.”  _ He balked at the dollar amount on the piece of greasy paper and for a few moments he felt almost  _ excited  _ about going back over there.

 

Parking the company car in a parking space on the side of the road, Dwight tightly gripped the piece of paper in his hand along with the steering wheel. His heart started racing the moment he had put the vehicle in park, beads of sweat forming on his temples and blood pounding in his ears along with the tempo of dance music from a club somewhere off in the distance.

 

“I’m fine.” He told himself softly, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. “I’m fine. It’s just some… rich guys wanting pizza, that’s all.” Rich guys that ordered  _ thirty  _ pizzas along with plenty of sides and desserts and coke. The food was stacked and piled high all in the trunk, backseat and even in the front seat as well, and a Pepsi balanced between his knees.

 

_ Gosh, I hope they come and help me get all this stuff out. _

 

A slightly trembling hand turned the key to shut off the engine while the other goes for his seatbelt to unfasten it-

 

Several loud knocks at his window startled him enough for a very embarrassing scream to issue from his mouth. Luckily, the windows were thick and rolled up so maybe the person outside didn’t hear him completely embarrass himself.

 

“‘Ey!” The person who had knocked on his window was clearly a man with a foreign accent; a  _ very large and beefy man _ and Dwight instantly felt small and tiny and vulnerable. “You the pizza guy, yeah?”

 

“Uhhhhhhh…”  _ Way to keep your queerness in your pants, Dwight!  _ “Yeah! Ye-yeah, that’s me? You or-ordered all this?” He didn’t open the door quite yet for security reasons, but even through the tinted glass of the window he could see that the man looked scarred and rugged and… undeniably handsome and  _ oh boy _ these June nights are really hot, huh?

 

“Ye, gettin’ together with some ol’ rugby buddies.” The other man replied, taking a step back and pulling out his wallet, taking out  _ the fattest stack of cash he’s ever seen in entire life-  _ the man could probably pay for his rent and for his cats for the rest of his life and have plenty of money to throw on someone else. The other man must’ve noticed Dwight’s hesitation in getting out of the car because he held up his hands and even opened up his dark jacket, showing Dwight nothing on the inside.

 

“I know this is a rough part of town, but I ain’t got nothin’ to hurt ya with.” Even though the man could probably snap his neck with a snap of his fingers, Dwight felt somewhat reassured with that gesture of goodwill, opening the car door and stepping out into the warm summer night with the Pepsi and piece of paper in his hand.

 

“Delivery for… 327A Jassity Apartments?” The large man nodded, taking out a large chunk of money from his wallet and not even really looking at it as took Dwight’s hand  _ (the hand was warm and calloused and Dwight started sweating behind his knees) _ and moved it to an open grasp so he could start laying 20’s in it.

 

Dwight couldn’t keep his attention on both the money and the man slapping it in his hand, and he quickly stopped counting after he noticed the man’s crooked nose and soft lips with a 5 o’clock shadow forming across his jaw and upper lip, the light scent of expensive cigars and gin wafting in the summer breeze and Dwight found that he could stare at this handsome man for several hours if he could-

 

“Ye alright, mate?” It took Dwight a hot second to realize that the man was talking to him and that he was  _ staring.  _ Stuttering, Dwight tried to correct himself.

 

“Oh, y-yeah, sorry! I was just, ah, doing some mental math about how much this all costs.”

 

“Psshhh, don’t worry about it!” The man loudly boasted, dropping a $100 bill into his open palm and then closing it. “I worked as a pizza guy briefly when I got to the States. I know they don’t get paid nearly enough. Yer a brave bloke for comin’ out here to this part of town, anyways. Those punks- The Legion, I think they’re called- been robbing ‘lot of delivery people like yous.”

 

“Yeah.” Dwight rubbed the back of his neck as scary memories resurfaced. “They robbed me about, like nine, ten months ago? I was lucky they weren’t as violent back then as they are now- did you hear the rumor that they killed that guy off of 9th Street?”

 

“Ye, I don’t know if I believe that or not, but I’m glad they got at least two of them. Makes these streets a little safer.” Folding his wallet back into his pants, the man stepped around Dwight to unlock the back and side doors to grab at the food. “I’ll help ye get this stuff into the lobby. I brought several dollies to the front so ya don’t have to walk all the way up to the room.”

 

_ How thoughtful _ . “Thanks.” Dwight replied, can’t helping but to stand back and let the man do most of the heavy lifting, grabbing the smaller sides in the front passenger seat to walk them up to the dolly in the front lobby as the man said.

 

Everything went smoothly, sneaky side glances and all, until the man declared that it was hotter than the seven circles of hell and slung his jacket over the handles of the cart and Dwight  _ swooned.  _ He literally had to grab onto the side of his car as the man walked back to him in a white tank top that did  _ nothing  _ to hide his thick muscles bulging underneath. Running his tongue across his lips, Dwight’s mind ran away from him for a moment, taking him on a late-night, pizza-filled adventure with the man that involved breadsticks in inappropriate places and plenty of Dwight copping a feel-

 

“Is the heat gettin’ to ya too, man?”

 

“Dwight!” He blurted out suddenly, not entirely sure why but he went with it. “Umm- my name is Dwight.”

 

“Dwight.” The man repeated, as if testing the name on his lips and found it satisfactory with a nod of his head. “I’m David.” He held out his hand, and Dwight nearly cried as his hand was crushed in David’s grasp. “I, uh, think that’s all in the seats. Can ye pop the trunk?”

 

Dwight had blanked out for a moment until he realized that David wasn’t about to just rip the trunk open like in his fantasy. “Yeah, uh, gimme a sec.” Leaning into the car, Dwight had a brief naughty thought of David simply taking him, half-out of the car and dicking him raw in the street like every other degenerate that litters this side of town. 

 

The brief daydream is so startling when he realizes what he’s doing that he jumps up and bangs his head on the inseam of the cardoor like a complete dumbass. A hand on his shoulder helps to dispel the stars in his vision and an accented voice asks him if he’s okay.

 

“Fuck- fuck! Uh, not fuck- I mean, fuck, that hurt! I’m fine. I’m fine.” Hiding his face and tugging his short down so that the man couldn’t see that he was sporting a half chub, Dwight ran to the trunk and yanked it open, his mind instantly changing from wanting to be around the handsome man to wanting to speed home and take that whole week off he was promised to rid himself off all sultry thoughts of David because there was  _ no way  _ this man was gay, much less even into someone scrawny like him-

 

A laugh beside him had his knees quaking. “I ain’t daft, mate. May have taken a number of blows to the head back in my rugby days but I ain’t stupid.” David didn’t elaborate on what he meant by that, but he stepped next to Dwight and lifted nearly all of the pizzas out by himself and placed them on the dolly. 

 

Dwight was equal parts relieved that he could finally go home to relieve himself and sad that his time with this man was coming to a close. “That’s it!” He replied with a goofy smile, straightening his PizzaWhat! cap on his head. “Thanks for all your help, David, and for the… generous tip.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Dwight.”  _ God, his name sounded so good coming from that man.  _ Nodding awkwardly back at David, Dwight had turned to leave to begin the walk of shame back to his car when a large hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. 

 

“‘Ey, I don’t know if ya  _ really  _ swing this way, but…” David trailed off, ripping off a piece of paper from a flyer on a pizza and grabbing a pen from inside his jacket and scribbling something down. 

 

“Like I said, I ain’t daft.” The slick and greasy paper was handed to him with a phone number written on it. Dwight started shaking so bad he almost let it flutter away in the breeze. “I can’t promise ye if it’ll be more than a one time thing, but you’re cute enough that I’ll give it a shot.” 

 

_ Cute _ . David smiled at him and called him cute and hey where did all of the oxygen go?

 

“Thanks.” Dwight said breathlessly, smiling stupidly and stumbling back down the steps of the apartment building to his car, turning around a few times to wave at David jerkily until he ran into the door and nearly busted his nose on the glass. Once Dwight had finally managed to waddle his way to his side of the vehicle and slump into the driver’s side, he watched through foggy glasses as David rolled the cart full of pizza and sides inside the apartment building and disappeared into the lobby.

 

Once David was gone from sight, Dwight shoved his head into the steering wheel and screeched in many emotions, namely happiness. At the moment, he didn’t care that he really didn’t know the guy and may even turn out to be a total asshole only looking for a hookup later; he only cared that he finally got a potential date for the first time in his life before the age of 30!

 

He was so excited that he forgot to lock his door and that he was driving through the most dangerous parts of town, something he normally would’ve had a heart attack over. Dwight honestly did not care: he was gonna get some dick on his now free week!  _ Oh my God, I can get fucked by David all week long- _

 

 

 

 


End file.
